In the Sengoku Jidai
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Another collection of my old Oneshots. A look into Inuyasha's life in HIS side of the well. REVIEW!
1. Kaede's Monologue

**A/N**¡Dios Mío! I really catch my muse with her guard down!… Well, so be it! . Anyways, I think that all of you know this already, but anyways, **BAD GRAMMAR**! Bear with it! (English isn't my native language, it's Spanish).

A tip: in this fic, Inuyasha is still pinned to the Go Shimboku, having his beauty sleep… or his grouchy sleep in his case, whatever, Take your pick XD. :_Misao-CG hugs Inuyasha_:

I don't own Inuyasha and friends and foes, blah, blah, blah, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, blah, blah, blah, you all know about this!

**Oneshot 1**

**"Kaede's Monologue." **

I had a dream about you last night.

Take your mind out of the gutter, it was a vision, the kind that tells you something you must decipher, that's all, nothing else!

I don't know why I'm here. I shouldn't be, but I need to talk to you, I need to get these things out of my chest. I know that your are deaf to the world (but that is your fault! Don't blame me), and is very silly for me to say things here out loud, standing in front of you, saying these things to you, which concerned you in a very deep way, considering that… you can't hear, and you can't speak.

That You're deaf.

That You're dumb.

And blind.

You are dead!

…

It's been 10 years. I was 8 years old when you… well, you know, when you attacked us, and killed my Aneue. Or so they said, the elders… but I'm not quite sure… that day, it was very strange day. I've always had this sensation, this hunch inside my chest, that something smells fishy between the events of that day, it was just so tragic, so… schemed. Both of us lost someone we loved and cared deeply in a very harsh way, but, I know, deep inside my heart that this story isn't finish yet, and that fateful day was only the beginning of… of what? I know not, but it's big, I tell you.

That was only the beginning…

Once again. I had a dream about you last night… well, a vision better. I saw you happy, and in peace. Your soul was purified… You were a hanyou, not full human, not full youkai, just a happy hanyou.

The Shikon no Tama was in my vision too. And my Aneue. And there were others, but I didn't recognized them. That guy, Onigumo, was in my dream too. You know, that thief that Kikyou find almost dead and tried to help…

Funny. He disappeared right after yours and my sister's death. Hmpf, See if I care: he was a pain in the ass and I don't think he cold go far with his wounds, o, he is got to be dead anyways.

:_sigh_: Love triangles aren't good things. Yes, a love triangle! between a hanyou, a miko and a human thief.

Onigumo got a **HUGE** crush on Kikyou! Just like yours, but my dear Aneue… She…

Kikyou preferred you. You were the only one for her. She loved you deeply… but :_sigh_: she is dead now. Just like you. And maybe because of you.

Did you love her back then? Did you know how much she care for you? Did you care about her? I could never forget her face when we found her by this tree, because I never saw Aneue doing that before. She was crying, out loud… but… there was something odd about her… I think… that she…

If you were hearing this, you will probably bonk me in my head for saying this, but as years came by, and I found myself thinking about it, I reached my own conclusion about it. I have this idea, and I gave it a deep meditation to this and right now, not even a hundred of your bonks in my head could made me change my mind.

My sister stopped loving you the moment she shot that arrow to your chest…

… But she cried over you at that point! She was crying out loud! At the top of her lungs… Over you…

… No…

… She was crying for her. Why? Who knows.

There is something else. Want to know? No? Well, I'm going to tell you anyways: Kikyou died before her wounds killed her, her spirit flew away at the same time she shot the arrow.

What an awful arrow!

I repeat, I thought about this very deeply; so, don't take my conclusions lightly, Hanyou!

I was mad at you. Mad because of you. When Aneue died I was left alone. You know how it's like, you were alone too as a child. My world was shattered, my big sister, the one I admired, had been taken from me, and I know, I'm Sure, that her spirit never pass away, that her spirit is now restless because of you and for what happened that terrible day!

I was mad. Furious at you. Thought you loved my sister, and my sister was finally, truly happy having you around. I even had accept you as a member of my family… then… that day ruined all of our dreams…

I was enraged.

…

Not anymore.

…

Why? It's hard to explain… but that dream I told you about… gave the certain that; somehow, you're going to be awaken. I don't know when, but I know that you are going to fix this whole mess, from one way or another. And, if someone can appease my sister's restless spirit is you… my almost brother-in-law. That gave me peace.

:_smiles_: In my dream, you were some sort of '_grandson'_ to me… because I was an old lady.

Funny, you are my elder for at least 10 years. But still, I was your '_obaasan'_, but we aren't relatives… I cared for you as a grandson.

In my dream, there was a girl too in a funny strange green kimono-like. I couldn't saw her face, but she… I could feel that she loved you: loved you just because of you, and for who you are. She didn't want to change anything about you and she wanted you happiness. She loved you even more that Kikyou loved you, her love for you was so big, that… it has no match. You loved her back, maybe more intensely, and… in my vision, you two were kissing passionately and… the girl was big with your child.

The presence of the Shikon no Tama was everywhere, that girl, you and others protected it. :_frowns_: My Aneue's shadow was there too::_sad_: she was an evil being, a pity shadow, and a bad copy of my dear Aneue. That wasn't my sister, it was a mere shadow, but it had my sister's spirit. That's why I'm telling you that Kikyou's spirit is restless.

In my dream you got friends too, lot of them, and good friends. You had a pack and allies. You helped them, and they helped you. All of you had the same goal.

Most important. At some point of my dream, you appeased my Aneue's soul and put the Shikon no Tama in its right place. And protected our village, the Tama and later on, human kind.

Don't take me wrong, but, considering your temper and personality, I got to see that, I must see you protecting us to believe it :_sigh_:.

Why I'm here?… Since my sister's departure until this morning, I hated your guts will all of my being and miko powers. C'mon, you caused her death, rather we like it or not, and there were times I just could not resist the urge to come here to clipping your ears, to punch you in the nose and stab you, and cut you, and dropping lemon juice and garlic all over your bleeding wounds!

But I changed my mind. Because of the dream I had last night.

Listen to me, boy! Maybe you are my elder, but you aren't aging now and now I'm a bit older than you are, so, you must listen to me. I know that you are going to wake up from my Aneue's spell some day in the future you, so, if I'm still alive when that happen, don't expect me to be happy and cheerful about it… but… you can count with me, I will help you gladly, don't doubt for asking me for help… just take control that temper of yours, or I'm going to throw a rosary beads on your neck with a subduing spell on it, and believe me, that's **NOT A WARNING**::_smiles_:

I forgive you.

Wow… I feel kinda lighter right now!

:_sighs_: Good Bye, _almost_ brother-in-law! I got to go back to the village. I'm the priestess now, got unfinished business… some kids are sick… See you in 40 years maybe!… until then, think about what you had done, think about a solution… and think about what you want to do in the future!

I have a feeling that, when you woke up, things are going to get jumpy…

Bye…

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS**: It's me, or this is too out of place? Tell me what you think, please!


	2. Just a Scene

**A/N**: Ah! Life is beautiful! My grammar still sucks… remember that English isn't my native language (It's Spanish), I beg forgiveness, but there are other things that matters besides grammar, don't you think?

Anyways, this is an AU fic, a one shot: _just a scene of it_. Imagine this: Inuyasha's mother didn't die when he was a puppy, she survive until her puppy got sealed by Kikyou's arrow; somehow, she managed to get sealed after that, and she woke a few weeks after the first encounter with Sesshomaru. So, Inuyasha got his mommy back with him again and let the fic begin!

BTW, I edited this fic too! **U¬¬**

:_sighs_: I had a dream last night, in which Inuyasha belonged to me… but it was only a short, happy dream. The truth is that Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me… :_burst into tears_:.

**Oneshot 2:**

**"Just a Scene."**

She ran in her bike. She was getting bored with this: no matter how many times she told Inuyasha that she needed to study and get her homework done on time, to get into a good high school, he still tried the impossible to prevent her return to her time.

And this time wasn't the exception.

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw the Bone-Eating Well and still there were no signs from Inuyasha. When she reached her primary goal, she left her bike lying on the grass and threw her pack inside the well, quickly after that, she jumped inside…

… And she would have landed in her time, but she was held in mid air, in the very last moment, by a couple of strong arms.

"Trying to skip from ME?" Asked Inuyasha, very upset. "Where Do You Think You Are Going?" He added, setting Kagome on the ground.

"Home." Said Kagome bored. "Like I _already_ told you… :_sigh of defeat_: at least a hundred times."

"And I told You That You Can't Go Home." He growled. "We still have SHIKON SHARDS TO GET!"

"I Know, I Know! There is no need to yell!" Growled Kagome as well. "Geez! You remind **that** every time I try to get home!"

"And You keep Ignoring It!"

"I'm not: the Shikon no Tama is my responsibility, but I Got a Life Back Home You Know! Now, would you let me go?"

"As You said, is your responsibility: Your home **can** wait."

"And what I'm suppose to do after the Shikon no Tama is complete? Sit down and wait for whatever comes next?"

"I don't care, girl."

"You don't CARE?"

"I Don't."

Kagome was starting to get really mad.

"You Only Care About Yourself, Right?"

"Not only me… there… :_blush_: there is my hahahue and… and… :_looks at Kagome… pouts_:… and this girl I like… and…"

"Kikyou. Ha! I knew it! And You Want to Become A Full Youkai Too! You SELFISH hanyou!"

"Feh. I didn't said anything about Kikyou!… and I wasn't going to said anything about her…" Said Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

"I'm going home. I'm not going to stand this: I have to study, for the sake of my education!"

"You're a woman, you don't need education."

If a man wants to upset a XXI century girl to no ends with a sentence, that one can come in handy. Kagome, feeling the blood boiling in her veins, turned in her heels and faced Inuyasha so mad, that the hanyou took a step back. Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha could feel that 'the word' was threatening to come out from there… a hand covered Kagome's mouth in the last moment and he sighed in relief.

"Please, Kagome-chan! Don't sit him: my puppy's back has been throbbing these last few days and he's not sleeping well because of it." Explained Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi.

"Feh. Okaa! That's not true! My back isn't throbbing or hurting!" He protested in annoyance.

"Izayoi-san, It's good to see you!" Greeted Kagome, relaxing a bit. Izayoi turned to face her son.

"What you just said, was very rude, Inuyasha. Apology _this_ minute." She stated very serious.

"But…"

"_THIS_ minute I said." She ordered him severely.

Kagome look at mother and son for a minute. Inuyasha was much taller than she, and when he was on human form, they both really look alike. Izayoi was a very tender woman, with a great, but sad, heart. She was a very nice with Kagome, but she had a very short, _short_ fuse. Inuyasha was very fond of his mother and he protected her as fiercely as he protected Kagome. The girl thought that that was immensely cute.

Inuyasha kicked some invisible object on the ground, looking like a scolded pup: he hated being scolded by his mother, especially in front of Kagome and the rest of his friends. Seeing him so uncomfortable with the situation, the young miko considered that it was punish enough for him; after all, a single scold from his mother (and Kagome's tears when Izayoi was out of sight) worked better that a hundred sits.

"I'm sorry." He muttered under breath. Izayoi coughed in annoyance. "I'm sorry!" He said normally.

"That's all?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, from what I said to you." Inuyasha looked at his mother, which arched a eyebrow. "It will never happen again." He added in shame, looking to the ground again.

"Don't worry, just keep that promise, Ok?"

"That's my puppy-kun!" Izayoi said, hugging her son's arm.

"Hahahue!"

"What? I can't call my puppy-kun '_puppy-kun'_ whatever I want now?"

"Yeah, but… not in public… it's embarrassing!"

"Knock it off, I'm your hahahue!" She said, petting her son's ears. After a few moments, Izayoi turned to face Kagome. "Are you leaving home, sweetie?"

"Yes, I got this huge test tomorrow… Want to come with me? My Okaa will be happy to see you again."

"NO! You're not going…"

"Yes, she is going." Interrupted Izayoi. Inuyasha crossed his arms and Feh'ed in annoyance. "I would love to see your okaasan too, sweetie, but I can't right now: I have to go to the market next village to get some supplies for this boy and me."

"Really?"

"You know::_sigh_: I'll have to get there through the forest, full with youkai and men armed to the teeth, then, spend the whole afternoon picking things and after that, return home, carrying those big heavy packs through the same dangerous woods. Alone. :_sigh_, yes, I have to go to the market." Izayoi stared at the road longingly. "All alone."

Kagome suppressed a smile, as Izayoi kept looking at the road. Inuyasha folded his arms inside his sleeves, staring at the other direction. Kagome knew perfectly what Izayoi-san was intending. And she was an expert at it.

"…"

"…"

"Feh… I'll go with you, okaa-chan." Said Inuyasha at last, unfolding his arms. The prospect of something bad happening to his mother wasn't a happy thought for him. "I'll help you with the packs also…"

"Really::_glimmering_ _eyes_: OH! I'M SO HAPPY! My Beloved Puppy-kun is going to go with me::_mother bear hug_: like when he was a tiny puppy! I'll get you candy, you'll see."

"Ok, Ok, I'm glad you're happy, but don't over react!" Izayoi let him go, looking at him motherly. She attempted to give him another hug. "Okaa-chan! Please, not in front of Kagome!" He pouted, but Izayoi ignored him and she started to brush his hair.

"Don't be so shy: you look like your Otou when you pout like that. I'll be waiting for you at home, say good-bye to Kagome-chan and don't get late. Good-bye sweetie! Good luck with your test tomorrow… Ah! Can you get me more ramen, please?"

"Sure! I'll get you the ramen." Bowed Kagome, smiling. "Thank for all, Izayoi-san."

"Your welcome, sweetie. I'll be waiting for you, Inu-kun. Be nice with Kagome-chan."

"Hai, ma."

Inuyasha's mother disappeared in the direction of the village, Kagome look back at Inuyasha, who was scratching the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"I have to go with my Hahahue to the market… and… Be Here Tomorrow At Sunset!" He said in a rush.

"I'll be here at sunset. Have a nice time with your okaa-chan. Bye!"

"… Bye. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha made his way to the village as Kagome sat in the edge of the well. She stared back for a few moments and smiled wide, then, she jumped to her time.

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS**: Like it? Hate it? Let me know, I'm not a psychic.


	3. In the bottom of the hole

**A/N:** Yes, Misao-CG again, with another fic with awful grammar... but cute… not like the last one! Forgive my bad grammar. English isn't my first language.

You know the drill! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Oneshot 3: **

"In the bottom of the hole." 

Under Kaede's hut there was a small space between the hut and the ground, like in every other house in the village. Well, behind this particular hut, and well hide it, there was a nice hole. Not big deal, but Shippo use it to hide his 'preys', some toys and the gifts he received from Kagome.

But he hadn't used it in a long, long while.

A pair of green eyes appeared in the edge of the hole. Shippo twitched his nose in worry: there was a funny scent crawling form the bottom. He focused his eyes, looking for the source of the scent, until he noticed a fur ball lying in the bottom. With curiosity, he leaned forward for a better view. He smiled wide when he figured out what was it and disappeared.

After a few minutes, Shippo came back, pulling Inuyasha's hands. The hanyou wasn't happy, that was very clear, but he seemed bored, so, Shippo wasn't in danger of receiving hits of any kind. Still, Inuyasha seemed annoyed.

"What the hell do you want, whelp?"

"Look What I Found!"

"I don't care about a bunch of dead birds!"

"Just Shut Up and See! Look! I just found her!"

The little kitsune peeked inside the hole and then, he pointed to Inu-Yasha to look inside. Grunting, the hanyou leaned in the hole for a better view. After a few seconds of deep scrutinizing, he smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey! Go get the girls, pup! They are going to love this!" Said Inuyasha kneeling by the hole. "So? You were hiding this?… This made my day!"

"I told you so! Isn't it cute?"

"Why are you guys crouching there?" Asked Miroku.

"Come here, monk! Look At This!" Said Inuyasha. "Look what Shippo found!"

The Houshi walked calmly to the hole and did the same thing that Inuyasha and Shippo had done before him. As just like him, he smiled as soon as he noticed it.

"Well, well, well. This is a wonderful surprise! The girls know about this? They are going to love it!"

"Not yet. Go fetch the girls, Shippo!"

"Ok."

The little kitsune disappeared in one of the hut's corners, calling for Kagome, Sango and Kaede.

"Well, this explains a lot of mysteries. How old do you think they are?" Asked Miroku.

"A day or two most likely. After all, this little miss disappeared two days ago."

"Sango will be happy when she discovers about this! She is a little bit depressing since Kirara's disappearance." Said the Houshi. Shippo came back, pulling at Kagome's hand impatiently.

"What is it, Shippo? I'm coming, I'm coming, take it easy!"

"There. Watch there." Said Shippo pointing at the hole, and then he fled, looking for Sango.

Miroku stood up, followed by Inuyasha, and they both pointed at the hole. Kagome blinked a couple of times before walk to the hole. The girl glared at the Houshi and Inu-Yasha growled at him. He raised both if his arms just in case. Kagome kneeled by the hole and repeat the actions of the former three.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! This is the cutest thing ever! And when did this happened? Awwwww! I want to pet one!" Said Kagome, in cute mood. Sango appeared in that moment, pulled by Shippo. "Hey, Sango-chan! Come here and look at this!"

"What is it?"

"You are going to love this, Sango-sama."

"The Houshi is right."

"I found her!"

"This is SOOO cute!"

Sango knelt by the hole, not after glared at Miroku, and did the same thing that everybody before her did. Then, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"It's Kirara! She got a kitten-litter!"

… In the bottom of the hole, Kirara was resting comfortably, looking bored at all the faces covering the entrance of the hole. Two newborn kittens were curled against her, sleeping…

**End.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	4. How Come?

**A/N:** First of all, I want you to know that the English is NOT my native language (it's Spanish), and the grammar is definitely my weak ankle; BUT I got a little help from Keiko, who was nice enough to check on my mistakes and fix them all. (By the way: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)... I hope you enjoy this fic:

I'm not the owner of Inu-Yasha and his friends: they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the others companies.

**Oneshot 4:**

**"How Come?"**

Rats!

I should stay quiet!

These five last years have passed very quickly: The Shikon no Tama, my parents' deaths, Kagome, Inuyasha, and everything else... Uf!

But, I honestly think that everything went faster and faster about a year and a half ago, when the last shard of the Jewel was at hand... don't ask me how or where, but Inuyasha swallowed all of his damn pride (and that's a lot), and told Kagome that he loves her, he didn't want her to go and leave him alone again... in front of everybody.

Kagome was speechless. She didn't expect it (probably).

Inuyasha was furiously red, like a tomato. Then he went pale (if that is still possible) because of Kagome's silence, who was pale also.

General silence. Insert Spoiler _here_. Naraku, came from Kami knows where, kidnapped Kagome and took her away. Just guess who got REALLY mad, and who went after them!

That was the way that the last adventure to gather the Shikon no Tama started. The most difficult, longest, bloodiest, and most dangerous... to make the tale short. A few vendettas were paid (Duh!) and nothing of Naraku remains... well, whole (It's better to be sure that the guy was well dead). Kagome was safe (ahem, ahem), as the last shard and... something that no one expected happened (at least, NOT so soon). Just like that, half dead as he was at the time, Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him: I think that was because of the blows he received.

Kagome didn't say anything, even when everybody was expecting an answer. She didn't answer that week, or the next. In those days, she went from one side of the well to the other very often, always avoiding him, but as time went on she couldn't stand it any longer. She went to the Go Shimboku Tree, where the remains of a depressed Inuyasha were... Suddenly, and without a single tiny warning, she climbed up the tree, and she said yes. At least, that is what Sango told Kaede-baba about it (I wasn't hearing!).

Both of them are together since that day... From what I know, Kagome's family didn't give many problems, and the two turtle-doves travel very often through the well, but they spend more time on this side... We live in a little Den in the woods... Well, I don't live with them, but I liked to keep Kagome company. I spend a lot of time there, and from that point of view... (ahem, ahem). They look happy, but if you ask me, there is not much difference on the way they treat each other, but, of course, a few things have changed: They hug each other more often, Inuyasha hits my head just once a day... BUT sometimes, he drags me out of the den (I didn't, I don't and that is never going to like me!), and the only thing that Kagome does is wave goodbye to me!... And she never told me WHY!

At the beginning that happened almost every day, and when I saw them again, Kagome smelled a little like Inuyasha and vice versa. They both were sleepy and Miroku teased them about it. Once, I asked Sango why that was... She blushed a lot and told me that is was insomnia...

About five and a half months ago, when Kagome and Inuyasha were returning from the other side, sleepy and all... there was something different. Kagome smelled different... I mean, her very personal smell had changed drastically, Inuyasha noticed it, but he was clueless just like me, but he was specially complicated for it. He followed Kagome the whole day, and he almost made her mad... Then again, it happens.

That night, Kaede-baba invited us to supper. Sango, Kagome, and I were helping her when Inuyasha interrupted all of a sudden, stood just in front of Kagome, looked into her eyes (not the normal eye-contact if you ask), he surrounded her and smelled her for the hundredth time. Astonished, he smiled, picked her up, and took her out. Everything in a blink of an eye. A little while after that, we heard Kagome's laughter, a happy and loud laugh.

That day, we knew that Kagome was bearing puppies.

Everybody started to congratulate the new parents. Kagome, who was practically abducted by Sango and Kaede-baba, didn't notice that Inuyasha was the new perfect target of Miroku's weird jokes... and something inside my mind, picked up my Kitsune's curiosity.

And that 'something' was a couple of questions. Why was everybody bugging them? Why didn't I understand the jokes? Why were they congratulating Inuyasha? Think of it this way: It's Kagome who is doing the whole job, NOT him... anyways, the most important question to me needed to be solved... so, I asked!

"How come Kagome gets pregnant?"

Total silence. Everybody gave me that look of incredulity and astonishment, mostly the new parents to be. I made another question.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?"

Everyone looked at each others' faces, and started to talk all at once. The only thing I can recall from that, it's something about some bees, flowers, lettuces (or some kind of vegetable like it), and these big birds, who come from who knows where, with some kind of package. Just because I can't understand anything, nothing made things clear.

I repeat, that was five and a half months ago. Now, Kagome is very fat, sensitive, and a little bit tired. She is going to have twins, I heard they're very healthy; Kagome said that a medicine man from the other side of the well told her that her puppies are a boy and a girl... Maybe! I prefer to give the benefit of the doubt to that, just like Inuyasha. Yesterday, those pups kicked her. And that was a really good kick! The poor Kagome almost fell to the floor (well, being as big as she is now, that doesn't surprise me). Everybody turned very happy. Kaede-baba explained to us that the kick was a very good sign. I mean, by being such a strong one. Her explanations are a frequent thing these days: She always finds an explanation for everything.

Talking about explanations, from the day we knew that good news until this morning, I had that darn question about Kagome's good condition. None of the former explanations that they gave that day were acceptable...

… Even when I liked the one with the lettuce a little… or was it spinach?

Rats!

This morning I decided something that I never had to decide, to hell with my blessing curiosity! I looked for Inuyasha (since I couldn't find Miroku or Myoga), who I found sleeping on his branch of the Go Shimboku Tree. I woke him up and I asked him, ready to protect my poor little (and former innocent!) head from his bonks.

He opened an eye and looked down at me. Sighing, he sat up on his branch. I think cursing under his breath (obviously), and called for me to climb up. I started to regret it.

"Be afraid Shippo, be VERY afraid." I thought while I was climbing slowly.

I sat in front of him. He sighed again, blushed a little, another sigh and curse under his breath. After a few minutes of absolute silence, he cursed again and again. Finally, he took a deep, deep breath and asked me.

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

I nodded.

I should have never wanted to know.

Rats!

**Fin.**

**By  
Misao-CG.**


	5. His First Night

A/N: This one was one of my first fic here on FFN. :_sigh_: Na'atz revised this for me, so the grammar is fixed. BTW… THANK YOU VERY MUCH, NA'ATZ!

… and the legal stuff… I own nothing except the clothes I'm wearing. No way Inuyasha belongs to me.

Oneshot 5:

"His First Night"

Inari peeked inside the mansion carefully. The room was empty, so, he slid inside, using all of his skill, looking around with wary. In the floor were 3 futons, with thick blankets each one, waiting for their respective owners, kids he presumed. A huge blizzard howled outside, and it was freezing like hell too, but it was Inari's happiest day of his life...not even the improvise shelter that he find could ruin it. Just a half an hour ago, his firstborn child had seen the life... and for heaven's sake, he needed a blanket right away! Certainly it was no proper time to born!

He took one of the blankets, folded it and put it (by force) inside his pack. He was about to take another, but soft footsteps coming closer and closer, made him change his mind. He took a step to the window, and saw a little child's shadow projected across the shoji door, thanks to a candle in his hands; the child stopped right there, hesitating. Inari jumped out to the damn cold at the time that the child chose to open the door. A shriek made him ran into the snow and wind. What a foolish mistake! Being discovered by a little human child! He almost could hear his father's voice scolding him... but that voice shut down when he felt the sudden need of coming back to Kei's side.

**Not too far away... **

Kei was literally exhausted, but happy. She sat against the cave's walls, with her tiny cub cradled in her arms, which just have a little more then an hour living. The baby was feeding and already dressed.

While thinking about a proper name to her cub, Kei heard a noise outside the cave, which worried her. She stared at the entrance of the cave that was by bushes and reached a leave with caution, ready to defend her baby-cub at all costs... Inari made his entrance in that moment, through the wall of bushes, and quickly get to her side without shaking himself. Kei smiled at him widely and tenderly.

"You made me nervous for a couple of seconds!" She said.

"I made _YOU_ nervous? What? You didn't smell me?" He asked, hugging her.

"It is Cold! And my nose is freezing!... By the way, look who is here!"

"Yeah, this tiny little thing! He has your green eyes, Koi… Are you sure that this is the right size? He seems too small."

"It looks to me that he has the right size! I tell you!" She declared without taking her eyes off her puppy. Inari took his trophy out of his pack. "And he has your fluffy tail!"

"I brought you this." He said, spreading the blanket over his family. Kei looked at him.

"Get that cloth dry, Inari! You are soak and it is very much cold!"

"Later…"

"Now!" Kei oddly ordered him. Inari got close to her.

"Something tells me that you are going to be bossy." He said mischievously. Kei's face softened a lot.

"Please Inari, I don't want you to freeze."

"Don't worry '_mom'_, I'll get dry." Inari kissed her.

With a single move of one of his hands, Inari casted a spell to dry himself. When he finished, he sat again by his wife and tiny cub. Kei made him a space inside the blanket, and covered him with it. Both of them look at their newborn, fascinated.

"What a day!" Whispered Inari.

"Yeah, what a day…!... even when you didn't feel any pain at all!"

"As a matter of fact, I was hysteric beyond reason... how you are going to name him?"

"I don't know… isn't this the most cute little baby-cub we ever seen, and it's all ours!… and… I don't know how I'm going to name him. Any suggestion?"

"Hmm… let me see… what about Shippo?"

"Hmm… I like it… he is going to kill us for that when he turn fifteen, but whatever, until when Shippo is fine!" Something inside Inari's heart disturbed him.

"I wish that we see him turn fifteen." Inari said in a whisper. Kei felt some sort of 'Déjà vu'.

"Don't say that again in my presence." She said seriously. She closed her eyes.

The young couple felt some warning bells inside their hearts. They look down at their pup, which was ready to sleep after its meal: to get born was a really hard job for someone that little, especially when you have received a clumsy help from novice parents. Inari and Kei smiled.

"Shippo is going to have a lot of good of friends, he's going to be handsome like his papa when he grows up… and if we can't take care of him until then… I really, really hope that a good woman and a good man take care of him in our place… I hope that will never happen." Kei say with a knot in her throat. "That will **NOT** happen!"

"Don't worry Kei… I'll never allow that something bad will happen to any of you both, you'll see… I'll protect you both with my life and in the after life if I have to, I promise!" Inari hugged her tighter.

Kei answer him with a smile and a kiss. They didn't talk for the rest of the night; they stay just there, hugging each other tenderly, while little Shippo sleep his first night, having baby-dreams...

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS: **Thank You Na'atz!


	6. The Bet

**A/N:** Yes, Misao's grammar isn't improving! Flame me if you want… I know. I know… I'm nothing but a shame…

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and other companies with enough money to buy the copyrights.

**Oneshot 6**

**The Bet.**

****

Inuyasha pouted in anger as he grabbed the smiling Miroku by his collar.

"OF COURSE I CAN!" He shouted.

"Of course you _can't_!" The Houshi said, holding his urge to laugh. "Not even in a million years."

"I CAN!"

"You Can't." Miroku insisted, very calm.

"I Can!"

"You Can't."

"I CAN!"

"You Can't."

"I Can!"

"You Can't."

"I CAN!"

"You Can't."

"I Can!"

"You Can't."

"You are going to get it, bouzu!" Insisted Inuyasha showing his fist and gritting his teeth. "I Can and that's the end of this discussion!"

"Oh Yeah? If you can…**PROVE** it." Tempted Miroku, causing a furious blush on the hanyou's cheeks.

"Of Course I can do that. The question is, if I WANT to do that! WHY would I?"

"So, you can't do it!"

"Grrrrr! I. Can. Do. It, Damn It. Got it?"

"Then Prove it!" Insisted Miroku, very amused at Inuyasha's reactions. "Shh, hear: I think I heard them. There is your big chance to prove it!"

"You really love to piss me off, don't you, Bouzu?" Asked Inuyasha letting Miroku go.

"What are you? Are You A Man Or Not!" Teased Miroku once again. With a grunt, Inuyasha stomped in the direction of the happy giggling. The Houshi, sighing, followed him.

Kagome and Sango were returning from the market, and they were having a nice time with gossip and other matters. Shippo was with them at that time.

"… and then, this guy appears and…"

"The short guy?" Asked Sango.

"No, the tall one. Well, this guys appears and… HEY! Inuyasha! Why did you do that, You Scared Me Out Of My Skin!." Protested Kagome when Inuyasha jumped out of nowhere in front of her suddenly.

**STARE.**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in curiosity. The guy was in some point between embarrassment, shame and courage. He gulped and looked at her right on her eyes, blushing. Kagome blushed too. Miroku was standing behind, among other villagers.

"Are You O.K, Inuyasha?" She asked just for breaking the thick silence.

He grabbed her face with both hands, provoking her heart to speed up. Sango and Shippo were stunned and curious, without knowing what to do.

Then, it happened.

Before they could think about the situation, Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick, soft kiss in her lips. After that, he stormed into the woods, leaving a perplexed and froze Kagome covering her lips with her hands, eyes wide open, blushing furiously, and sitting on the ground. Well, she wasn't the only one staring at this in wonder, there were plenty of villagers, and Sango and Shippo for that matter.

"What was that for?" Mumbled Sango as she stared at Inuyasha's supposed location (the guy has disappeared in the woods).

"See?" Asked Miroku, facing the stunned villagers. "He could do it! Now… a bet is a Bet."

The villagers groaned as they look inside their pockets.

**FIN.**

By 

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Misao-CG isn't begin for reviews, Misao-CG isn't begin for reviews, Misao-CG isn't begin for reviews!


End file.
